FIG. 1 is a perspective view of an exemplary medical injection system 100 (the ACIST CVi® system) for delivering a contrast agent into a patient's vascular system for medical imaging. FIG. 1 illustrates a first fluid reservoir 132 for supplying a syringe-type positive displacement pump of an injector/pressurizing unit 130, via a fill tubing line 27-F, and an injection tubing line coupled to unit 130 for injection of, for example, a radiopaque contrast agent, into a patient's vascular system via an inserted catheter (not shown), for example, coupled to a patient tubing line 122 at a connector assembly 120 thereof. FIG. 1 further illustrates a second fluid reservoir 138 from which a diluent, such as saline, is drawn by a peristaltic pump 106 through yet another tubing line 128 that feeds into tubing line 122. A manifold valve 124 and associated sensor 114 control the flow of fluids into tubing line 122, from pressurizing unit 130 and from tubing line 128.
A pressure sensor assembly is shown integrated into line 128 to monitor the patient's blood pressure, in between injections of contrast agent. During an injection of contrast agent from pressurizing unit 130, the aforementioned manifold valve 124 is switched to allow the relatively high pressure flow through line 122 and into the patient's vascular system, and to isolate line 128 and pressure sensor assembly from the flow; then, after the injection, valve 124 is switched to put pressure sensor assembly in fluid communication with patient tubing line 122 to monitor the patient's vascular/hemodynamic pressure. Pressure sensor assembly may be the LogiCal® system available from Smiths Medical International, or the Meritrans®, available from Merit Medical Systems, Inc., both of which are intended for use in a single medical procedure. Alternative means for pressure monitoring in medical injection systems, like system 100, for example, being more robust and/or configured for more flexible integration therein, are desired.